The invention relates to an electrical connector that adjusts its position to realign with a misaligned, mating electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,896 discloses a known connector assembly that extends within an enlarged opening through a panel. The known connector assembly fits loosely in the enlarged opening, which permits the connector assembly to adjust its position by movement laterally within the confines of the enlarged opening. However, the known connector assembly is unable to adjust its position relative to an axial direction of mating, for example, to realign its position along an axis that extends perpendicular to the panel. A further limitation of the known connector assembly resides in the need for an enlarged opening through a panel. The opening would be unsuitable for use in a circuit board type of panel. A circuit board type of panel provides electrical circuit paths on its exterior surface areas, and additional circuit paths that could be present along areas that are imbedded beneath the exterior surface areas. The presence of an enlarged opening through the panel would largely reduce the areas available for the circuit paths. Further, a connector assembly, that would be encircled by an opening, would be unable to bridge across the opening and connect electrically with the circuit paths.
A need exists in computers, office equipment and machine control equipment for a connector assembly that mounts to a circuit board type of panel and connects with electrical circuit paths on the circuit board.
A further need exists for a connector assembly that is able to adjust its position relative to an axial direction of mating.
Computers are commercially available in the form of a docking station and one or more plug-in portable units that plug to and unplug from the docking station. The docking unit provides electrical power and electronic circuit connections that connect to the plug-in portable unit. The portable unit can take the form of any of a variety of electronic devices. For example, the portable unit can be a device primarily for recording and storing electronic data, such as, an electronic meter reading device, and a personal digital assistant device. The portable plug-in unit further can be as complex as a personal computer that is removable from the docking station for portable use. When the portable plug-in unit is plugged into the docking station, an electrical connection must be made with an electrical connector assembly on the docking station.
Such a connector assembly is required to establish an electrical mating connection with a plug-in unit, when the connector assembly is partially obscured behind a panel, behind an electrical shield, behind a safety barrier, or behind the plug-in unit itself. This is known as, establishing a blind mate connection.
It would be desirable for the connector assembly to establish a blind mate connection with ease. A need exists, not only in computers, but also, in office equipment and machine control equipment for a connector assembly that mounts to a circuit board type of panel, and that connects electrically with circuit paths on the circuit board type of panel, and that establishes a blind mate connection with ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,604, discloses a known electrical connector assembly comprising, a hood together with an electrical connector having a mating end aligned axially with the receptacle. The hood has a receptacle to align with alignment posts projecting from a mating electrical connector on a plug-in unit. The hood acts as a funnel to receive tapered tips on the alignment posts, and to realign with the alignment posts as the alignment posts are fully inserted into the hood. Although the known connector assembly accomplishes realignment of the hood with the mounting posts, no provision is made to assure that the mounting posts are substantially inserted to the full extent necessary. Further, no provision is made to realign the known electrical connector in the direction of mating connection, to compensate for overtravel of the posts within the hood. Accordingly, a further need exists for a connector assembly that is adjustable in position in its direction of mating connection to establish a blind mating connection with ease.
There is a growing trend toward having a single electrical connector that combines, both the electrical power, and the electronic communications, in a single connector assembly mounted on a panel. A connector assembly is known as a hybrid connector assembly, for its combination of electrical power connections with electronic communications connections in a single connector assembly. The connector assembly must have electrical contacts that conduct electrical power, combined with electrical contacts that transmit electronic communications signals. Another growing trend resides in providing a number of interchangeable plug-in units of machine tools that are combined in plug-in fashion, using hybrid connector assemblies, to an electrical power buss, such as, a DIN rail, for example, and to a communications buss that is known in many communications systems, for example, a local area network. A hybrid connector assembly is used on each of the plug-in units to connect the interchangeable plug-in unit to the electrical power and the communications signals that control machine functions. A hybrid connector assembly eliminates the number of electrical connectors that would be required to connect any one plug-in unit to respective sources of power and communication signals.
An electrical connector assembly according to the invention is suitable for use in office equipment and machine tool controls that are in the form of plug-in units to plug in, and unplug from, electrical outlets that supply electrical power and electronic communications signals.
According to the invention, a connector assembly is mounted on a panel for adjustable movement, to realign its position relative to an axial direction of mating with an inaccurately aligned plug-in unit.
Further, according to the invention, a connector assembly adjusts its position axially in the direction of mating to realign with an inaccurately aligned plugin unit, to establish a mating connection.
Further, according to the invention, a connector assembly is mounted on a panel for adjustable movement, to establish an electrical blind mate connection with a plug-in unit.
The invention establishes a blind mate connection with a plug-in unit, when the connector assembly is partially obscured behind a panel, behind a safety barrier, or behind the plug-in unit itself.
Further, according to the invention, the connector assembly adjusts its position axially in the direction of mating connection, to realign with an inaccurately aligned plug-in unit, and establish a blind mate connection with the plug-in unit.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, according to which: